


America's 'little' vacation

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a little terror, America is turned into a child, America only wanted a vacation, America wants lunch, Brotherly Love, Canada is forgotten about, Implied RusAme, M/M, Magic, Nations must deal with running the world now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor England, States are tired, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: So, America decided to crash at England's place for a night, with the news of the new Royal wedding coming closer. England's fine with that, but when England is practicing some magic at night, and America gets hungry at 1 am, well... England gets surprised and America is turned into a child. The states, in turn, blame England on this mishap, put all of America's work on England on top of his normal work, and head off on a vacation of their own. Now, England is left to take care of the child superpower, who knows EXACTLY what happened, but has decided to use this situation in his favor and create havoc upon all the nations. Specifically, the ones he doesn't like, but never was allowed to punch in the face. Like Russia. Poor England. Feel bad for him.





	America's 'little' vacation

**Author's Note:**

> YELLO! so this randomly came to me when I was making mac and cheese. Not the cheap store-brand stuff. The real Kraft Mac and Cheese stuff. Yeah. Enjoy this extreme crack! I won't succeed in my mission until you pee from laughing so hard-

*beginning credits and crap for Hetalia, whatever season-*

*knock knock knock*

*door opens* Holy shit it's eyebrows- no it's England. "Hm? America, what're you doing here?"

*America stops drinking giant pop, probably from WacDonalds* "SUP BRO! I heard about the wedding, isn't that cool! So I asked boss-man for a few days, and came here!"

England blinks, before sighing, letting America in. "Must you drink such atrocities? Why not some tea like a gentleman?"

"Dude. Plane wouldn't let me bring in coffee." He says, taking off his shoes at the door, and hanging up his coat. "Guest room available?"

"WH-? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED FIRST AMERICA! BLOODY HELL! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT- and yes, the guest room is open, but that doesn't mean-"

"Cool. I CALL IT!" He says, raising his drink, and going to claim said guest room.

"BLOODY GIT!!!"

HETALIA! HETALIA. HETALIA!!!

*middle of the night*

England grumbles to himself, complaining of America's attitude, terrible manners, even though it wasn't that bad- it was enough to make his bad day even worse. Slowly, he started casting a spell, cause magic always calmed him down-

*upstairs in the kitchen*

America was walking around, looking for a small snack for himself. Briefly, he looked at the time, still stuck with jet lag. One am here in London- still evening or late afternoon throughout all his states. He picked out a banana, humming as he peeled it open for himself. "Can't believe he doesn't have ice cream. Eh well. Pretty sure the tea has gotten to his head anyways." He walks on to get himself a drink as well, but pauses as he hears some weird mumbling in the basement. "..." He blinks, trying to figure out what it was. Not even a moment later, something dropped nearby, and he let out an ear-splitting screech. "GHOST!!!!" was all that was heard before he ran back up to the guest room, to hide in the blankets.

*back in the basement*

England cussed to himself, having messed up on the spell, and a burst of magic crashed into his bookcase, causing several books to fall, and a small explosion causing him to get all dirty. He coughed as he dusted himself off, climbing up the stairs, and to his bathroom to clean up. He groaned at how dirty he was, before getting ready to take a shower.

HETALIA!

The next morning, England hummed to himself, pouring himself some cereal, skipping the milk this time- after his cereal suddenly starting fire after adding milk last time, he wasn't going to risk it- He hardly heard the little pattering of feet, until it was in the kitchen, when he sighed. "America, I won't let you cook in my kitchen again. And if you want something to eat-" He turns around, and freezes, internally panicking.

"Good. Cause in case you haven't noticed, I can't even reach what I would need to make breakfast." America said, a small child. ... WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?

... England.exe has stopped working. Wait for it to respond, or kill the page?

America blinks, pouting for a moment, before going to dig through the fridge. "I'm hungry."

HETALIA.

England rubbed the back of his head, shaking slightly, worried, as he stood in front of the door that America told him was the home of one of his most trusted states; Delaware. It took a moment, but the door opened, after unlocking at least three locks- and finally revealed a state, just shorter than America normally is, with lighter colored hair, and freckles, but otherwise was a carbon copy of America. "Mr. England?"

"Yes, ah, Hello Delaware. ... Long time no see."

HETALIA!!!

"So... You're saying you accidentally turned the United States of America into a child." Delaware said, both sitting on light brown couches, England with regular tea, and Delaware with iced tea.

England nods, the guilt evident on his face. "Yeah... I thought it important to let you and the other states know, and that I will be working to fix it in the meantime."

"So... What do you want us to do?"

Clearing his throat, England sat up just a bit. "Well, I was hoping you'd be able to take care of him until I get the right spell...?"

Delaware blinked, before bursting out laughing, putting his iced tea down.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?"

Delaware laughed for another moment, rubbing a tear from his eyes. "Sorry man, but I can't do that. We're busy enough as it is, what with all the Trump and DC crap, we can't have another thing on our mind. Hey, here's an idea! You take care of America! And his job duties!"

England blinks, sitting back in shock. "Wh-whot?!?"

"YEAH! Dude, thanks a lot for doing this! It means a lot! Finally, we'll be able to take a vacation and be normal brothers and sisters again, not worry about the bs that's politics-" He stops, hugging England, dragging him out of the house. "You should know how to take care of America, I'll have all his call forwarded to you- if there's any questions or concerns, feel free to phone Canada, France, Prussia, or Russia. Cool? Cool." He says, pushing England out and slamming the door, locking everything back up. ...

"BLOODY YANKS!!!"


End file.
